


Polar

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [25]
Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

The two of them stood, breathing heavily as they squared up to each other, so similar, yet utterly different at the same time.

Theoretically, this was an even match. They both knew each others bodies as well as their own, after all, they were pretty much identical clones.

Lalnable dived in first, grabbing Lalna by the shoulders and pushing him back, driving his knee up to collide sharply with the clone’s ribcage.

As Lalna huffed out, wheezing as he was winded, Lalnable let go, instead trying to wrestle him into a headlock.

As he caught his breath, Lalna grabbed the straggly ponytail of Lalnable, jerking him backwards. The original left bruises on his neck, but at least he was freer. He pulled again, and the clip in extensions fell out.

Lalna looked at the clumps of fake hair with a grin that was quickly wiped off his face with a heavy backhand, leaving him to spit out a mouthful of blood and tackle Lalnable again.

The battle continues, their hearts pounding, pretty much matching each other blow for blow as Lalna was covered in bruises and tiny cuts, and Lalnable lost more and more hair, until the only thing distinguishing them was Lalnable’s red eyes, that Lalna could swear were contacts.

They broke apart when Lalnable’s earpiece crackled, and an eerily familiar yet dissimilar voice spoke to them both.

“Come on boss. Leave the scrub alone. I’ve got something much more – ahem – fun for you back at the base.”

Instantly Lalna was shoved to the floor and Lalnable leapt off, using some strange rune contraption, leaving his double spluttering on the floor that “he wasn’t a scrub and at least he didn’t use hair extensions and – nevermind you’re out of earshot, fuck you.” Before standing, brushing himself off and heading back home, fabricating an excuse as he flew to Nano.


End file.
